pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OhJay/Pokemon x Yo-Kai Watch
This is my first Pokemon crossover opinion on this wiki. If Yo-Kai were Pokemon, what kind would they be? If anyone has any ideas, you may show them. Here are a list of Yo-Kai and Pokemon which matches are made, in my theory. Isamashi *Daraketo ➡ Zanparato, Dararadanbira: Honedge ➡ Doublade *Chikaramochi: Golem *Kabuto-san: Shelmet *Genma Shogun: Escavalier *Melamelion: Pyroar *Todorokijishi: Luxray (Attribute) *Shobushi: Tyrogue *Masamune: Farfetch'd (Attribute + Swordsmanship) *Karakuri Benkei: Golurk *Kabukizaru: Pansear (Attribute + Body Shape) *Kuwano Bushi ➡ Kuwaga Taisho, Okuwanokami: Pinsor ➡ Mega Pinsor *Kushamusha: Primeape (Temper + Evolved Form) *Namahage: Glalie (Attribute + Oni Theme) *Katazukerai ➡ Arai Masho: Minccino ➡ Cinccino (Clean freaks) *Okomusha: Mankey *Captain Bully: Machamp *Onigumo: Ariados *Marshal Bully: Machamp *Inumaro: Lucario Fushigi *Kazekamo: Ducklett *Wasurenbo, Bakazukin: Weepinbell (Similar body structure) *Tsuzukanaso: Trapinch (Head shape) *Bakurobaa ➡ Babang: Meditite ➡ Medicham (Similar bodies + Head shapes) *Denpaku-kozo ➡ Denjin, Hatsudenshin: Elekid ➡ Electabuzz *Ungaikyo, Yamikagami: Bronzor *Maboroshi: Cricketot (Round nose + Long eyebrows + Body shape) *Tengu: Shiftry *Homura Tengu: Moltres *Kyubi: Ninetales *Maison de Wasure: Victreebel *U.S.O.: Elgyem *Apelican: Pelipper *Seidenki: Pikachu (Chubby body + Static) *Kamikakushi: Dusclops (Bandages like paper) *Karayaburi: Togepi Goketsu *Darudaruma ➡ Darumacho: Darumakka ➡ Darmanitan *Goridaruma: Slaking *Murikabe: Bastiodon *Muridajo, Shirokabe: Crustle *Yoroi-san: Karrablast *Morezo, Puruphant: Phanpy *Tosenbon, Kurogane Senbon: Qwilfish *Fuji-no-yama: Hariyama *Sakura-no-jima: Camerupt *Gurerulin ➡ Gokudo: Croagunk (Bandages at the waist + Origin) ➡ Toxicroak *Aniki: Pangoro *Musha Kabuto ➡ Kabuto Muso, Otsunonokami: Heracross ➡ Mega Heracross *Robonyan, Golnyan: Golett *Daidarabotchi: Groudon *Umibozu: Kyogre *Dassensha: Blastoise (Tank motif) *Monomannequin: Mime Jr. *Gamammoth: Mamoswine *Asekkaki: Goodra *Robonyan F-Type: Golett *Inunyan: Lillipup *Nekokiyo: Weavile *Ponkotsu: Cubone *Kakusan: Porygon Pretty *Sharekofujin ➡ Karakara-san, Honebijin: Gothorita ➡ Gothitelle *Semimaru ➡ Kagemaru, Higurashimaru: Ninjask *Gari Oji: Glaceon *Atsu Garuru: Houndour *Jibanyan: Espurr *Togenyan: Chespin *Nogappa: Lombre *Tabigappa, Namigappa: Golduck *Komasan, Komajiro: Lillipup *Baku: Musharna *Haku: Munna *Yuki-onna ➡ Fubukihime, Hyakkihime: Snorunt ➡ Froslass *Bikyaku: Lopunny *Buchinyan: Spinda *Obaku-sama: Drowzee *Ame-onna: Rainy Castform *Kemamon: Ursaring *Sarunyan: Pansage *Karasu Tengu: Honchkrow Pokapoka *Urayamashiro: Squirtle *Tsumamiguinosuke: Turtwig *Himojii: Munchlax *Kuiijii: Lickitung *Zekkocho (Restoration), Zekkocho (Absorption): Beautifly *Saikocho, Ageageha: Vivillon *Honobono: Whimsicott *Santac Roshi, Fukurojijii: Delibird *Rai Oton, Zetsu Ojii: Thundurus *Sei Okan: Chansey *Shin Obaa: Blissey *Kizunameko: Parasect *Kizunurse: Breloom *Sunao ➡ Sunao Oyama: Sandile ➡ Krokorok *Okanenider: Ledian *Hareotoko: Sunny Castform *Kijinyan: Unfezant *Urashimanyan: Wartortle *Mozuku-sensei: Dragalge Usurakage *Jimmy: Accelgor *Kagero: Frogadier *Hikikomori: Swoobat *Tojikomori, Yadokomori: Noivern *Nekurama Tengu: Murkrow *Karipackun: Bellsprout *Remoconkakushi: Golbat *Jikochu: Ratatta *Yami Kyubi: Zoroark *Demon Okure: Absol *Nurarihyon: Darkrai Bukimi *Igaigaguri: Ferroseed *Yokodori: Natu *Tohohogisu: Altaria *Jinmenken: Furfrou *Jimerinbo ➡ Amefurashi: Wooper ➡ Quagsire *Kuchidake-onna: Mawile *Donyorinne: Muk *Onarazumono: Stunky *Hekokijin: Skuntank *Shiwaku-chan ➡ Oiran: Feebas ➡ Milotic *Bunbundori: Honchkrow *Otomorashi: Whismur *Bakuonnarashi: Chatot *Mitomen: Nosepass x3 *Hanako-san ➡ Hanako Noroino: Misdreavus ➡ Mismagius *Shimeppoina: Muk *Giant Santa: Abomasnow Nyororon *Tsuchinoko, Tsuchinoko Panda: Dunsparce *Warautsubo: Huntail *Utaunagi: Eelektrik *Daija-no-Tsubo: Arbok *Kiraigyo ➡ Zouo: Eelektrik ➡ Eelektross *Gyakujouo: Basculin *Ryu-kun: Charmeleon *Ryujin: Rayquaza *Seiryu: Gyarados *Michikusame, Toshirozame: Gible *Mudazukai, Harawa Shell: Shellder *Shikirunja: Serperior *Sunesnake: Ekans *Mamushi Gyoji: Serviper *Orochi: Hydreigon *Nechigaeru: Froakie *Mukamukade: Venipede *Geki Dragon: Scolipede *Steve Jaws: Sharpedo *Tsuchinoko Seijin: Dunsparce *Kirisugirisu: Leavanny *Oreryu: Serperior Legend *Bushinyan: Oshawott *Shurakoma: Victini *Yamabuki Oni: Electivire *Netaballerina: Step Meloetta *Hanasakajii: Meganium *Unchikuma: Teddiursa *Ikemenken: Furfrou *Yamatan: Steelix Great Legend *Edison: Rotom Kaima *Yakkai: Raticate *Fukai: Gardevoir *Gokai: Seismitoad *Nankai: Alakazam *Hakai: Yveltal *Samayo Kaima:Eelektross *Takuramu Kaima: Magmar *Yurameku Kaima: Spiritomb Classic *Akaname: Lickilicky *Dorotabo: Grimer *Nue: Therian Thundurus *Ogama: Greninja *Oyamori: Grovyle *Kappa, Suiko: Lombre *Zashiki-warashi: Snorunt *Daikudan: Tauros *Qilin: Suicune *Ikkaku: Rapidash *Keukegen ➡ Fusafusan: Tangela ➡ Tangrowth *Tsuchigumo, Jorogumo: Ariados *Ningyo: Gorebyss *Yao Bikuni, Izanami: Milotic Local *Hokkaido **Genghisghis Khan ➡ Chinghisghis Han: Flaaffy ➡ Ampharos *Tohoku **Nebuta (Rank D) ➡ Nebuta (Rank B): Pignite ➡ Emboar *Kanto **Edokko Panda ➡ Oedo Ninja Panda: Pancham ➡ Pangoro *Kinki **Takoyakki: Inkay **Takoyakijin: Octank *Shikoku **Sumoudon ➡ Yokozunaudon: Makuhita ➡ Hariyama *Kyushu **Assozan ➡ Asokkazan: Numel ➡ Camerupt Merican *Pintocorn: Swadloon *Otonabull: Snubbull *Necolumbus: Purrloin *Gattenmeier: Vespiquen *Sundae Papa: Vanipetit *USApyon: Bunnelby *Annojoe: Hitmonchan *Kapper: Lombre *Inchicken: Combusken *Dasocks: Servine *Ottamagator: Feraligatr *Tsubuyaki: Snover *Sing Kong: Slaking *Iballoon: Drifblim *Ashitagirl: Bellossom *Packer: Banette *Dinoshi: Tyrunt *Rainbone: Duskull *Nikuyaki: Pignite Boss *Nobosetonman: Emboar *Tsuraretaromaru: Lanturn *Onikumomon: Galvantula *Ichiro the Gun Catfish, Sanro the Seeing Catfish, Goro the Anger Catfish: Whiscash *Chairman Ikakamone: Malamar *Dekanyan: Purugly *Captain Daikokai: Crawdaunt *Taifu-no-Me: Tornadus *Kabukiroid: Zoroark *Red J: Infernape *G Baban: Conkeldurr *Whismallow Man: Dusknoir *Robonyan No. 28: Golurk *Akamaneki: Meowth *Shirokoma: Arcanine *Robonyan 3000: Golurk *Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira: Arceus *Hyoki: Glalie *Gotekki: Aggron Other *King Enma: Mewtwo *Kyuppie: Ghastly Category:Blog posts